


Trepidation

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: It's moving day for Sam. Sequel to In the Highest Regard.





	Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

I can't believe what I'm doing. Janet is staring at me across the kitchen table and the look in her eyes has my chest tightening like it's being held in a vise. We've made a risky decision, but we think it'll work out. It's funny how much more acceptable it is for two women to live together (and for others to believe it's an entirely platonic relationship) than it is for men. We're lucky, I guess.

Even if I am scared shitless by this whole thing.

But it's worth it for Janet. She's never pushed me to take this step, never even asked me to, but me, being me, had to find a way to do the impossible.

We've agreed not to tell anyone about our relationship. It's better that way. Safer. And although I'm willing to take the risk of living here, I'm not entirely out of my mind.

No one but us needs to know. Secrets are best kept close.

Jack steps into the room with the last box. "Here you go," he says, as he places the heavy box on the table.

I smile at him, and he just nods and raises his eyebrows. "Got anything to drink?" he asks.

"There's some bottled water..." I trail off at the expression on his face, and my smile widens. "There's also a couple of beers in the fridge."

"Now that sounds better."

He grabs two beers and heads out, but before he gets to the door, he stops and turns back to me and Janet. Beer in hand, he raises it in a quick salute. "You girls try to stay out of trouble," he says, and I have the feeling he's saying more than he's really saying. Janet slips me a look and I realize she caught the strange tone in his voice too.

But before I can say anything myself, he turns on his heel to step through the open doorway and at that moment Daniel steps into the room. Jack obviously isn't expecting Daniel's sudden appearance and he smacks right into him.

Daniel stumbles back into the doorjamb, wincing at the impact.

"Oh, damn, Daniel, I'm sorry about that." Jack juggles the beers, then gives it up and shoves one toward Daniel. "Here, I got this one for you anyway."

Daniel looks down that the Michelob Light that's suddenly in his hand and makes a face. "Um, thanks. I think." And when he looks up at Jack, I notice a tenseness in the expressions of both men that throws me.

Something's wrong, but I have no idea what that something might be.

A half-hour later, after Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c have gone, I ask Janet if she noticed.

Her answer surprises me.

"I think Daniel's finally found out the truth."

"What truth?" I ask, feeling like I've been left behind.

"Jack's been in love with him for years, Sam. I thought you knew."

The impact of her words forces me to close my eyes.

I hadn't known.

I had never known.

And I wish Janet hadn't told me.

\--the end--


End file.
